Finally Getting It Right
by apishcan18
Summary: A new CSI comes to town, bringing a past with her she wished she didn't have, and causes Ryan to fall head over heels. It's now complete. Have fun everyone. And review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the characters are owned by me, except Alisha Richardson, Addi Thompson and Gary Lane and other OC's I've forgetten. Brittni Caine belongs to one of my friends and is used with permission. CBS owns all others.

**Finally Getting It Right**

**Chapter One**

Alisha Richardson danced around her new apartment to Daughtry's Over You. She was free!

Having landed a job at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab as a CSI, Alisha moved to Miami, fleeing the life she'd led in Napa, California and the ex-boyfriend turned stalker.

Alisha was in seventh heaven. Tomorrow she started her new job and tonight she was going clubbing.

Alisha stopped spinning and let the room tilt around her. It was a wonderful feeling to be a new person.

Dressed in a short black mini skirt and a sparkly gold top, her long brown hair straight as an board, Alisha arrived at the hottest club in Miami. After being let in she made her way to the bar and ordered a drink.

Alisha ignored the pounding music, the glittery lights and, for once in along time, didn't mind the crowd. All she wanted to do was enjoy herself and feel like a real person again.

A man leaned against the bar next to her and ordered a screwdriver. "So what's a pretty girl like yourself doing in a place like this alone?" he asked conversationally. His breath smelled of alcohol, lots of alcohol.

Alisha gave him a strange look, her brown eyes narrowing slightly and said, "And what makes you think I'm here alone?"

"Because no one man worth his salt would leave you alone. So what about it, babe? Wanna jive with me?"

Alisha's drink came and she turned around and causally scanned the crowd. Spotting a man who was alone and quite good looking, she made a beeline for him.

"Oh, honey, I was so scared you wouldn't find me in this crowd," she said dramatically, feeling bar dudes eyes on her.

Turning her back to him, she whispered to the stranger, "Please help me. He's had more then his limit on alcohol."

The handsome stranger glanced over Alisha's shoulder at bar dude. He looked back at Alisha and broke into a wide smile, his brown eyes lighting up. "I was looking all over for you, Madison. Where's my drink?"

Alisha smiled her thanks and answered, still playing along, "I wasn't sure what you wanted. But you can share mine."

Alisha slipped between two people to get out of sight of bar dude.

"Thank you so much. That guy was really creeping me out," Alisha said to the stranger.

"My names Ryan. And it was no problem," Ryan replied, sticking out his hand.

"Alisha," Alisha shook his hand.

"So how come I've never seen you here before?" Ryan asked, leading her away from the bar and bar dude.

"I just moved to Miami," Alisha answered honestly.

Ryan scanned the crowd, looking for Timothy Speedle, who'd he'd shown up with but somehow had lost.

"What are you going to do here?" Ryan asked, finding himself interested in the pretty girl.

"I've got a job," was all Alisha would say. She wasn't in a hurry to add that her job was as a crime scene investigator. Instant turn off for most men.

Speed, as most called Tim Speedle, choose that moment to appear. "Ryan, I've got to go. H paged," he said, looking at Alisha with appreciation.

"It's cool, dude," Ryan said, understanding.

"Well have fun," Speed said pointedly at Ryan. Ryan got the message, unfortunately so did Alisha.

"Friend of yours?" she said dryly, finishing off her drink.

"It's just Speed. Nothing to worry about. Hey wanna dance with me?" Ryan asked, steering the conversation to something somewhat safe.

"Sure." Alisha got rid of her empty glass and joined Ryan on the dance floor.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Getting It Right**

**Chapter 2**

Continued...

Alisha's alarm clock went off with a loud beeping noise.

"Shut up," she growled, slamming her hand down on the snooze button.

A groaning noise came from Alisha's right. Confused she looked over to find Ryan just waking up and not happy about it.

"Why did I drink so much yesterday?" he asked no one.

Alisha's head decided at that moment to remind her of how much alcohol she'd had. With a grimace, Alisha slowly sat up, keeping a sheet around her naked body.

"Ryan," she said softly. "What happened last night?"

"Alisha?" he sounded surprised. Then he took in his surroundings. Bare walls and boxes decorated the room. They were lying on just a mattress as Alisha had yet to find a bed.

"How did we get here?" Ryan asked, sitting up. He instantly regretted it as his hangover made itself known again.

"I can't remember. The last thing I remember was dancing with you." Alisha was starting to get nervous. She barely knew this man. What if he turned out like Gary?

The alarm clock went off again. Alisha flinched and turned it off for good.

"I need to get ready for work," she said, needing to say something but not sure what. She didn't move.

"Me too," Ryan said, also not moving.

They sat there for a couple minutes in silence. Finally Alisha got up carefully, keeping the sheet around her and dug around in one of the boxes to find some clothes. The entire time she could feel Ryan watching her.

They didn't speak. Alisha slipped into the bathroom and locked the door.

By the time she got out of the shower, Ryan was gone. The only trace of him that was left was the rumpled sheets on the mattress.

"Alisha Richardson! You're a sight for sore eyes," Brittni Caine called as she walked towards the entrance of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab Headquarters.

"Britters!" Alisha broke into a huge smile at the sight of her old high school friend. "Where's your father?" Alisha asked after the two had hugged.

"He's around here somewhere," Brittni waved her hand dismissively. "I'm so glad Daddy H hired you and you could get away from that creepy Cary. Oh hey Speed."

Alisha turned to find Ryan's friend Speed strolling up the sidewalk towards them. Foreboding played at the edges of Alisha's mind. If Speed worked here, then Ryan…?

At that moment Ryan strolled into view.

Alisha struggled to keep the shock and surprise off her face.

Speed however had no such reservations. "Hey, you're that women that was with Ryan yesterday night," he said, shocked.

Brittni looked from Speed to Alisha. "Alisha, is there something you should be telling me?" she asked.

Ryan had finally reached them and he answered for Alisha. "We met yesterday at the Flamingo. Had a couple drinks, danced. I asked this lovely lady out to dinner tomorrow night and she accepted."

Alisha recovered her voice, thankful Ryan had found a way out of telling everyone what really might have gone on between the two of them.

"That's right. Neither one of us had any idea the other worked here," Alisha said, lying just as smoothly as she had the night before. Brittni and Speed both bought it.

Horatio had assigned Alisha to shadow Ryan for the next couple days till she learned the ropes. They had been assigned a new case.

As they loaded their silver cases into the back of the silver Hummer Ryan said, "So I was serious earlier."

Alisha paused. "Serious about what?"

"Taking you out to dinner tomorrow night."

Alisha didn't answer, just shut the back of the Hummer and walked around to the passenger side.

They were silent as Ryan drove to the crime scene.

Alisha broke the silence. "Are you asking me just because we might have…?" she let her words drift off.

Ryan wanted to turn and look her in the eye when he answered but unfortunately he was driving.

"No, Alisha, I'm not asking you because we might have slept together."

Ryan was impressed. Alisha knew what she doing.

"The perp entered through the back door, took out the dad who was watching TV in the living room and then went upstairs," Alisha theorized, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Ryan couldn't find any flaws so far so he just nodded, becoming more impressed by the minute that he needed to get to knew this lady.

"Once upstairs he killed the son, tied up the mom and raped her. For some reason he didn't kill her. That's the part I don't understand. Why did he leave a witness alive?" The look of confusion on Alisha's face was adorable. Ryan fell in love with it instantly.

"Well maybe Calleigh can find some of those answers," Ryan replied, even though he knew he didn't have to.

Calleigh Duquesne had gone to the hospital to get what evidence she could off the surviving member of the Rosas family.

Alisha nodded, her expression turning serious.

A cell phone rang. Alisha noted with some amusement that both of them checked their cell phones.

Alisha flipped open the phone and said smartly, "Richardson." Her expression didn't change but she did turn her back to Ryan in an attempt to get some privacy. She would have gone outside but they had yet to process it and she didn't want to destroy evidence.

Ryan tried his hardest to not listen but it was hard. The house was small and sound carried well.

"What do you mean he got out?" Alisha whispered vehemently.

A pause. Ryan wondered who she was talking about.

"That man is crazy. Good behavior my ass. Do you have any idea where he went?" Alisha now sounded worried.

"He knows." The fear in her voice made Ryan want to take her into his arms and make everything OK.

"If you hear anything let me know. I'll be on the lookout." Alisha hung up.

Ryan pretended to examine a window sill. Black fingerprint powder still clung to the grains of wood.

Alisha was silent. Her thoughts tumbled and churned like clothes in a washing machine. What was she going to do? If he came after her…

Ryan sneezed, startling Alisha. "Sorry," he said when he saw her expression.

"I'm going to go start processing outside," Alisha said hastily, grabbing her case.

Ryan was left standing in the middle of the kitchen wondering what was going on.

Brittni found Alisha in an empty lab, examining shoeprints taken from the Rosas house.

"Something you would like to tell me?" she asked, leaning against the table across from Alisha.

"No. Is there something you would like to know?" Alisha replied, not taking her eyes off the shoeprint.

"Ryan talked to me at lunch. Is your stalker out of jail?"

Alisha finally looked up. Brittni was shocked to see tears in Alisha's eyes.

"Don't tell," she whispered hoarsely. Brittni rushed around the table and engulfed her friend in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Brittni murmured against Alisha's hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Am I interrupting anything?" the voice of Lt. Horatio Caine asked from the doorway.

Brittni drew back from Alisha and stood between her and Horatio to give Alisha some time to get her composure back.

"Daddy H, we've got a problem," Brittni said once Alisha was ready to talk.

"I'm listening," Horatio said. He'd already guessed what the problem was. Alisha's stalker was back.

"The guy who stalked Alisha," Brittni stopped to take a deep breath. "He got out of jail."

Horatio looked at Alisha. "I can have a uniform with you at all times," he offered.

Alisha shook her head. "No one knows where he's at. We're not even sure he knows where I'm at. For now I just want to live my life."

Horatio nodded, understanding. "OK. But my offer still stands. Whenever you need it."

Alisha stared at herself in the mirror. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to date again? She thought about Ryan. Alisha grinned. He seemed like a good guy. She got good vibes from him. She could do this.

The door bell rang. Alisha jumped, butterflies flying in her stomach. It took her a moment to realize that it was only Ryan, picking her up for dinner.

"One moment," she called, picking up her purse and slipping her feet into her heels. Making sure she had her cell phone and it was charged along with forty dollars in cash, Alisha opened the door.

Ryan was standing there, a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

Alisha felt herself smiling back. "Hi yourself."

Ryan held out the roses. "These are for you."

Alisha accepted them with a smile. "Come in while I put them in some water," she invited him.

Ryan looked around while she hunted up a vase to put the roses in. "Nothings really changed since I was here last," he commented.

Alisha, who was in the kitchen and out of Ryan's sight, blushed.

"I've been too busy working the case," Alisha said, even that wasn't entirely true. Alisha had spent last night with Horatio and Brittni, making sure the window and door locks were working properly and would withstand an assault from a crazy stalker.

"Made any headway? Cause I can't figure out what the murder weapon is. The killer must have taken it with him when he left. It's not the house," Ryan inquired.

Alisha appeared in the doorway, drying her hands on a towel. "The shoeprints belong to a brand of Reebok shoe that was sold eight years ago. That's why it took me so long to track down. It's a size 9, men's. Ready to go?"

The car ride to the restaurant was filled with talk about the case. It seemed to be the only comfortable topic for the two of them. Ryan was a gentlemen and opened the door for Alisha when they got the restuarant.

As they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant Ryan spotted Brittni and her boyfriend, Eric Delko, walking towards them.

"What a coincidence," Alisha laughed as the two couples meet at the front doors.

Brittni looked between Eric and Ryan. "You didn't set this up, did you?" she asked suspiciously.

Ryan and Eric both tried to look innocent.

Brittni poked Eric in the side. "You did!" she exclaimed.

Eric couldn't help it. He broke down and confessed. "We did. We made the reservations together and Alisha had already said yes and I knew you wouldn't say no."

Alisha looked up at Ryan. "Why?" she asked.

"I thought that maybe you and Brittni would like to spend time together outside of work," Ryan answered honestly.

Alisha's look softened, "Thanks."

Brittni kissed Eric. "You're the best," she said.

The four walked into the restaurant and were seated within minutes. Alisha was thankful that they had a table that wasn't in the middle of the room. Instead it was tucked into a corner by the window with a commanding view of the ocean.

Alisha found herself relaxing the more they talked.

Brittni, Eric and Ryan all a glass of wine. Alisha, with the threat of Gray hanging over her, choose to have water.

Talk eventually turned to Brittni and Alisha's high school days together.

"I remember when Britters here dyed her hair," Alisha started in response to a story Brittni had told about her.

"Oh god, must you bring that up," Brittni groaned.

"I wanna hear this," Eric laughed.

Alisha giggled at the face Brittni made.

Ryan was watching her as she smiled and laughed and joked with Brittni. He was falling fast for her. He could feel it.

They finished eating desert and then Ryan and Alisha left, leaving Eric teasing Brittni about her purple dye job.

Outside the restaurant, Alisha stopped. "I want to thank you for tonight," she said. "It was really sweet what you and Eric did."

Ryan smiled. "I like seeing you smile."

Alisha rose on her tiptoes and kissed Ryan. The kiss deepened. Finally Alisha broke it off and asked, "You're place or mine?"

"Yours. It's closer."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Emersyn for reviewing. And now onto the story.

**Finally Getting It Right**

**Chapter 3**

For the second time in three nights Alisha woke up beside Ryan. Only this time she was wrapped securely in his arms.

Ryan must have felt her stirring because he said, "Good morning sleepy head."

Alisha twisted around so she was facing him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Ryan saw right through the act and kissed her. "You little liar," he teased once they broke apart.

Alisha grinned. "Hey, got me away from bar dude. And closer to you."

Ryan couldn't argue with that.

A phone rang. Alisha groaned. "I have to get that," she said regretfully, dreading the moment she wasn't in Ryan's arms anymore. Rolling over, she grabbed the cell and flipped it open.

"Richardson."

Pause.

"Wait, wait. Just one moment," Alisha set the phone down and carefully got up, keeping the sheet wrapped around her. It was like Ryan wasn't even there anymore. Alisha took up the phone again and walked into the living room, closing the door behind her.

"OK, say that again," she requested, starting to pace.

"Gary hasn't checked in with his parole officer. He was supposed to but he never did. If he doesn't check in soon, an arrest warrant will be issued for him," the voice of Alisha's good friend, Addi Thompson, told her.

Alisha paused in her pacing to absorb this. "Do you think…?" Alisha couldn't finish the question.

Addi sighed, he sounded tired. "At this point I think we need to stay optimistic. He doesn't know where you're at and if I have anything to do with it, he never will."

Alisha didn't like his answer. "Stay optimistic?!" she whispered loudly. "Ad, I don't wanna stay optimistic. I wanna move on. I wanna live my life without looking over my shoulder. Find him!"

Alisha hung up. Her anger slowly leaked out of her the more she paced and thought. Just when she was about to call Addi back, her cell rang. It was Brittni.

"Hey, chica," Brittni said cheerfully.

"Hey Britters," Alisha greeted her friend, walking back into the bedroom.

Ryan sat up when she walked in.

"Want help unpacking all that stuff? Since neither one of us has to work, I thought you might like some help," Brittni offered.

Alisha smiled at Ryan as she sank down next to him on the bed.

"I would love that, Britters. Thanks so much."

Ryan wrapped his arms around Alisha and kissed the back of her neck.

"Give me about an hour before you come over, OK?" Alisha asked, twisting around to face Ryan.

"I don't even want to know," Brittni laughed before hanging up.

"Bye, Ryan. I'll see you tomorrow?" Alisha leaned against the door jam in her bare feet. Damp hair framed her face. "Or maybe tonight? If Britters and I get enough unpacked I could make dinner."

Alisha tried to not sound hopeful. She falling so fast for Ryan and it scared her. But at the same time it made her feel wonderful. It had been so long since she'd seriously dated. The threat of Gary had always stopped her before she got in to deep.

Ryan seemed to like this idea. "I would love that. Can you cook?"

Alisha laughed and lightly pushed on his chest. "Of course I can cook. Now get out of here. I don't wanna see you until 6:30 this evening."

Ryan swooped in for one last kiss. "Bye Imp."

Alisha was still floating on cloud nine when Brittni showed up with Calleigh in tow.

"OK, Lisha, what was earlier about?" Brittni demanded to know as soon Alisha let them in.

"Earlier?" Alisha put on her confused face.

"What were you going when I called, Miss Lisha?"

Calleigh looked between the two friends. "Do I want to know what you are talking about?"

Alisha just grinned. "No, you don't," she said simply.

Brittni planted her hands on her hips. "Was Ryan over last night?" she asked bluntly.

Calleigh's jaw dropped.

Alisha couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Ryan had just arrived back at his apartment when someone knocked on the door.

Wondering who it could be, Ryan opened it.

Horatio stood there, serious.

"Hey H. What are you doing here?" Ryan couldn't keep the confusion out of his voice.

"Can I come in?" Horatio asked.

Ryan stepped back and let Horatio into the apartment.

"I wanna talk to you about Alisha," Horatio started after Ryan had closed the door behind him. That was the last thing Ryan expected to come out of his bosses mouth.

"Alisha?" Ryan asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes. Alisha is kinda like my second daughter. And if you hurt her I will make your life difficult."

Alisha curled up in a corner of the couch opposite Brittni. Calleigh had gotten paged and had had to leave after about three hours.

"Now all you need is a real bed," Brittni commented, looking around Alisha's newly furnished and unpacked apartment.

Alisha giggled at that comment. "I don't know. I kinda like just the mattress," she said mischievously. "I'll talk to Ryan," she quickly added at Brittni's look.

Brittni rolled her eyes. "You always did move fast. You've been in Miami four days and managed to find yourself a man."

"So how long did it take for you and Eric to get together?"

Brittni rolled her eyes again. "Forget I said anything." Brittni and Eric had gotten together three days after Brittni moved back in with Horatio after graduating from college.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Alisha asked.

"Hanging out with you until I get kicked out. Then hanging out with Daddy H. Eric is on call tonight so it's unlikely I'll be seeing him." Brittni reached over and picked up a stack of cds.

Alisha's cell phone rang. She checked the caller id. "Hey Danny," she said cheerfully to her older brother Daniel.

"I talked to Addi earlier."

Alisha flinched at the disapproval in Daniel's voice. "Danny, a lot has happened since I've moved to Miami. I've got a life now. I don't want Gary interfering in it. He's messed it up enough."

"You met someone, didn't you?" Danny's tone was part accusatory, part happy.

"I like him."

Brittni looked over at Alisha and grinned. Alisha gave a small smile back.

"Just don't get comfortable. Gary still hasn't checked in with his parole officer," Daniel warned.

Alisha sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I know. I'll be careful. I promise."

"I believe you. I love you, Rini." Alisha turned to mush at the use of her childhood nickname. Only Danny called her that anymore.

"I love you too, Danny. Tell Sarah I said hi."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." Alisha hung up.

"So how is that older brother of yours?" Brittni asked, still looking at the cds.

"Worried about me. Gary hasn't contacted his parole officer yet and Addi is scared that Gary has found out where I'm at and is on his way here to continue his sick game."

Brittni set down the cds, reached over and gave Alisha a hug. "Everything will turn out OK. It has to."

Alisha rested her head on Ryan's shoulder. The pasta was cooking, the salad was made and in the refrigerator and for the time being they had nothing to do. Frank Sinatra was playing softly in the background.

"I could get used to this," Alisha murmured.

Ryan smiled and bent down and softly kissed her.

"Me too," he said.

Alisha reached behind her and turned off the stove.

"Brittni commented that I might want to get a real bed. I said I'd have to talk to you."

Alisha led Ryan to the bedroom and shut the door.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered, "We might want to make sure we can't stand the mattress any longer."

Ryan chuckled low in his throat. "I like your thinking."

Monday morning dawned with Alisha and Ryan sleeping on the mattress in a tangle of arms and legs.

Alisha was the first to wake. The alarm clock, which they had remembered to set the night before, had yet to go off. She looked around the room, her gaze finally resting on the sleeping man beside her.

Alisha was content with just watching him breath. It fascinated her that she had managed to find someone like him. Especially after Gary.

Ryan stirred and opened his eyes. "What are you looking at?" he asked sleepily.

Alisha laughed and kissed him. "You."

"Me? Now why would you wanna do a thing like that?" Ryan wrapped his arms around her, trapping her where she was.

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming."

Later at the lab, Alisha was running DNA from the rape kit against the suspects they had so far when Eric walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" he asked, giving her a slant eyed look.

"Aren't you?" she shot back.

"I'm here on a special mission. Brittni has requested that you join us at her house for dinner tonight. And yes, before you ask, Ryan is invited also."

Alisha leaned back in her chair, her book threatening to slide off her lap.

"Hmmm. Tempting. I might take you up on that. Go find out what Ryan says. I'll be here."

Eric grinned and gave a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Before Eric could get back with Ryan's answer, the printer spit out the results of the test. Alisha looked it over. A slow grin spread across her face. "Gotcha."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed (hint hint to those of you who haven't). I've enjoyed reading them. And now

The last and final chapter...

**Finally Getting It Right**

**Chapter 4**

Three Months Later

"Ryan, we're going to be late!" Alisha cried, hastily shoving her feet into a pair of shoes.

Ryan immerged from the bedroom, fully dressed and ready to go. "Speak for yourself," he teased, lightly kissing Alisha.

"Haha. A real jokester. You driving or am I?" Alisha couldn't stop the grin. She was in love.

"I'll drive today. Your car was making a funny noise yesterday. We should take it to the mechanic."

Ryan loved to tease Alisha, if only to watch her wrinkle up her nose and make a face. He was finding it harder and harder to imagine life without her.

"Take it to the mechanic?" Alisha did her famous nose wrinkle. "More like the mechanic will come to it."

Eric was the person to go to with car trouble. In addition to his love of scuba diving, Eric was a car fanatic.

"We need to go," Ryan reminded Alisha.

Alisha sighed, grabbed her bag and started to unlock the various locks on the door.

Ryan still didn't know about Gary. Alisha had nearly burst into tears when Addi had called and told her that Gary had finally contacted his parole officer within the allowed time. Gary was still in California, with no idea where she was. And Alisha was happily getting on with life.

Alisha and Ryan arrived just in time for work.

"Good morning everyone," Alisha said cheerfully.

Brittni brightened at the sight of the couple. "Hey you two. Everything good?"

Alisha gave Brittni a strange look. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

Brittni's look turned dark. "Daddy H got a call this morning. From California."

Alisha felt herself becoming pale.

Horatio was frowning as he walked in.

"OK, guys, change in plans. Alisha, you'll be in the DNA lab. Calleigh, you're the best shot we have, you'll be staying with her," Horatio started to hand out assignments.

Alisha interrupted him. "What is going on? Britters said you got a call from California. Addi, right?"

Horatio did not look happy as he slowly informed her, "Yes, Addi is the one that called me. It seems your friend hasn't been at his check in for the last several weeks. A warrant was issued. Last night he was spotted in Orlando."

Alisha didn't answer, just pulled out her gun and calmly checked it.

Looking up, she stared Horatio right in the eyes. "Let him come."

--------------------

Ryan caught up with Alisha as she was walking from the restroom to the DNA lab.

"So is there anything you would like to tell me?" he asked none to kindly, grasping Alisha's upper arm to prevent her from getting away from him.

"No, there isn't. Is there something you would like to know?" Alisha retorted, her face pale and her expression tense.

"What was this morning about? What have you been keeping from me? And you better tell me everything." Ryan was furious.

Alisha tilted up her head so she was staring him straight in the eye. Ryan was surprised at the defiance in her eyes. What had happened to the sweet, funny, cheerful woman he'd fallen in love with?

"What ever it is it'll be over soon."

"I'm not letting you go until you give me an answer I'm satisfied with," Ryan growled, pushing Alisha into an empty room.

Alisha seemed to sense that she was defeated. "OK, fine. I have a stalker. He was in jail until the day after I moved here. We all hoped that he wouldn't be able to find me across the country and all this time it looks like he hadn't. But you heard what Horatio said this morning. He was spotted in Orlando. He must know I'm here or he wouldn't be so close."

Alisha looked like a kicked puppy. She'd hoped she could avoid telling Ryan about Gary.

Ryan felt shock, anger, and sadness steal over him. This was not happening. No way was there some psycho after his girlfriend. Ryan knew he should be angry about the fact that Alisha hadn't told him but for the moment he choose to focus on the more immediate problem. The stalker.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he declared.

Alisha shook her head. "Ryan, Horatio's got a uniform and Calleigh watching my back, not to mention me. I'm not going down without a fight. You have a job to do. Do it. I'll be fine."

Ryan wasn't convinced. "I'm staying with you."

--------------------------

The day dragged by with Alisha being kept company by Calleigh, Ryan, the uniform Horatio had standing at the door and whoever dropped into visit and keep vigil.

Eventually it was time to go home for the night. The whole team converged in the DNA lab.

Alisha could tell that they had been plotting behind her back the moment she saw Brittni. Brittni had a slightly guilty look on her face as she sat down between Eric and Calleigh.

"So where will I be spending tonight at?" Alisha asked wearily. She knew it wouldn't be her apartment. If Gary knew she was in Miami, he probably also knew exactly where she lived.

"You'll be coming to stay with Brittni and I until Gary is found. The house is already set up with security and a team of uniforms will be there also," Horatio answered.

Alisha just nodded. She was tired and worried and stressed.

Ryan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently tugged her down so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"What happens if Gary isn't caught tonight?" Alisha asked. The question had been burning in her mind all day. How long was she going to have to endure the smoldering protection Horatio and the others insisted she have?

"Every cop in the Miami-Dade county area has his picture and knows that there's an arrest warrant out on him. He'll get caught," Horatio answered.

"Come on, Lisha. Let's get you home," Brittni stood up abruptly.

Ryan helped Alisha to her feet and together they walked out to Ryan's car.

"It's going to be OK," Ryan told Alisha as they pulled out of the parking lot behind Brittni and ahead of Horatio.

"I know. Ryan, I'm sorry for not telling you about Gary."

Silence. Ryan was angry that she hadn't told him. A simple sorry wasn't going to make that go away. But at this moment there were bigger fish to fry, namely Gary.

"Alisha, we'll talk about this when your safe again," Ryan finally said.

Alisha nodded.

Ryan didn't notice the sadness in her eyes.

--------------------

Horatio paused at the doorway to the guest bedroom where Alisha and Ryan had holed up as they waited for Gary to be apprehended.

Ryan was lying on the bed, reading a book, his right arm resting in the hollow above Alisha's hip. Alisha was stretched out beside him, using him as a pillow as she slept.

Horatio didn't miss the gun that sat in open view on the bedside stand.

He wished that nothing like this had ever happened to Alisha. He'd watched her as a teenager in high school as she struggled through her parents difficult divorce to graduate in the top of her class. Brittni headed off to college and Alisha moved with her mom to the west coast. Horatio didn't hear anything about Alisha until Brittni told him that her mom had died. Horatio felt sorry for the girl he'd known. Alisha's dad had dropped off the face of the planet after the divorce. After their mother died it was just Alisha and Daniel. Several months passed before Brittni again mentioned Alisha. This time to tell Horatio that Alisha was being harassed by one of her ex-boyfriends. Gary.

Ryan looked up from his book.

"Hey, H," he said softly to not wake Alisha.

"How's she doing?" Horatio asked, thrusting his chin in Alisha's general direction.

"'Bout as well as can be expected." Ryan shrugged.

"OK. So far it's all quiet at the apartment and none of the patrols have picked anything up. We're still hoping that this might be a false alarm. That Gary's still in California, drunk and stupid," Horatio said.

Ryan nodded, his gaze on Alisha's sleeping face.

Horatio could tell that Ryan was in love with her. And he already knew Alisha was in love with him. It was written on her face every time she looked at him.

Horatio slipped away and went to check on the other couple in the house. Eric and Brittni. He found them talking in the kitchen, listening to the police scanner.

"Anything exciting?" Horatio asked, opening the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Not yet, Daddy H. How's Lisha?" Brittni answered.

"Sleeping. You two should go take a peek. It's actually kinda cute. I'll listen to the scanner while your gone," Horatio offered.

Brittni shrugged. She didn't mind getting out of the kitchen for a couple minutes. She was starting to get bored with the same white walls and stainless steel appliances.

Eric took her by the hand and together they made their way up the stairs.

Brittni smirked when she saw Ryan and Alisha.

"Aww. Look at the love birds," she teased lightly, strolling into the room after Eric.

Ryan shot Brittni a dirty look as Alisha stirred.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Just Brittni and Eric come to bug us," Ryan answered. "Everything's OK."

Brittni nodded. "Nothing on the scanner," she confirmed.

-----------------------

The two couples were still talking when Horatio appeared in the doorway, a rare smile on his face.

"Alisha, Ryan, can I kick you out?" he asked.

Alisha looked up in surprise. "Gary's been…?" she couldn't finish the sentence.

Ryan had grabbed her and together they were twirling around the room.

Brittni looked at Horatio, a hopeful look on her face. "Has he really been arrested?"

Horatio nodded. "A uniform pulled him over for speeding, recognized him from the pictures and called it in. He was given permission to arrest him and bring him in. Calleigh's on her way to the car to process it."

Ryan and Alisha finally stopped spinning and Ryan gave Alisha a great big kiss.

"Oh go get a room," Brittni laughed. Eric was laughing with her.

Horatio just shook his head and said, "Whenever you two feel like leaving."

Alisha looked over her shoulder at Horatio, a big grin on her face. "I think that was a not so subtle hint, Ry."

She turned her head back to face Ryan. "So your place or mine?"

Ryan gave a wicked grin. "Mine. It's closer."

Alisha cracked up laughing.

**The End**

Keep your eyes out for a sequel. It's in the works.


End file.
